Love, Pain, and the Whole Crazy Thing
by DawnSolstice
Summary: When you're in love with the one you can't have and your entire family is at risk, what choice do you have? Clary makes a decision that changes the rest of her life. Ten years later, Fate takes control. Will Clary get a second shot at love?


_A/N: I am not Cassandra Clare, I only wish I was that brilliant. This is set during after City of Glass and is AU. This is teen, just to be safe. And any amount of writing, unless otherwise noted before the chapter it is in, that is in italics is a flash back. I haven't attempted to write anything in a long time so R&R please and let me know if I should continue with this. Enjoy!_

**Prologue**

**Ten Years Ago**

Jace strolled through the door of his and Clary's apartment, heading straight towards the kitchen par usual. He was surprised to find supper on the stove, but no Clary to be seen. He immediately turned on his heel to go look for her.

Opening the first door on the left, the one to their bedroom, he called out, "Clary, Clary!"

When he received no answer he reached for the light switch and his eyes found the bed.

Upon it laid the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. _Clary_. Smiling, he walked over to her and gently placed the covers around her delicate figure. Leaning down, he kissed her forehead before deciding he would fend for himself on dinner and let her rest. She ran herself to death for everyone and certainly deserved a break.

On his way to the kitchen, he flipped of the light and started to shut the door when an angel's voice interrupted him.

"I'm awake," Clary murmured in a sleepy, and he thought rather sad, tone.

"I didn't mean to wake you. I'm sorry."

Clary sighed and sat up. "No, it's fine. We need to talk anyway. Come here." She patted the bed beside her.

Jace sat down on the bed and looked at her, noticing her eyes were red rimmed. "What's wrong Clary?" He asked.

"Jace," She started, then faltered, "Jace, things are bad. No, that's not true. Things are perfect, too perfect. It's not right, Jace."

Jace felt his eyebrows lift in confusion. "Clary, what do you mean?"

Clary took a deep breath before looking him in the eyes. "Jace, this isn't working out."

He felt his stomach clench in apprehension. "What isn't working out?"

She bit her lip when she answered, "Us."

It felt like someone had stabbed him in the chest. He understood for the first time the feeling behind the word heartbreak.

"What's wrong with us, baby? I thought things were going great."

"Jace, things are going great. That's the problem."

Jace pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Would you please explain that mumbo jumbo of a paradox?"

"Things are going great and I don't want to lead you on. We both know we can't have an actual relationship. All we can have is this," She gestured around the room.

"I don't mind this."

"Do you really want to hide forever?"

"Actually, you're the one who insists on hiding. I wouldn't mind coming out of the closet so to speak."

"You know we can't. Think of the Lightwoods, Mom and Luke. We can't do that to them."

Jace was silent, they'd had this argument a million times.

She reached out and caressed his face, all the while wondering how he didn't know this was killing her inside.

"I'm sorry, but this is going no where, and you deserve better than what I can ever give you. It's better this way."

"What, you're breaking up with me? Just like that? No girl breaks up with Jace Wayland."

Clary was silent so long Jace began to wonder if she would reply before she got to her feet and picked up her suitcase that was sitting by the closet door. She slipped on a pair of flip flops and silently headed towards the door. She heard Jace's footfalls behind her and she marched onward.

When Clary paused with the door wide open, Jace gently, but firmly lifted her chin so she couldn't avert her gaze.

"Speak," He uttered.

At another happier time she would have made some comment about how she wasn't a dog, but this wasn't the time for jokes. She was at the crossroads of the rest of her life.

"Goodbye Jace."

Jace watched in wonder as she stepped out in the pouring rain, not looking back, and taking his heart and his happiness right along with her.


End file.
